


Ignis

by define_serenity



Series: Inter Astra [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Alternate Universe - Star Trek Fusion, Auroras, Boyfriends, Crash Landing, M/M, Science Fiction, Star Trek References, Stars, Stranded
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:21:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28048392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/define_serenity/pseuds/define_serenity
Summary: “Remind you of home?”Sebastian’s voice reaches him over the subtle crackle of the fire between them, scraped together haphazardly from some of the local flora and rocks heated by phaser fire—it should last them through the night, though he hopes it won’t come to that.[Stranded on an alien planet together, Blaine and Sebastian wait to get rescued.]
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe
Series: Inter Astra [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054397
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Ignis

**Author's Note:**

> Written for **@seblainesundays** , prompt: **fireside**. Title translates to ‘fire.’

“Remind you of home?”

Sebastian’s voice reaches him over the subtle crackle of the fire between them, scraped together haphazardly from some of the local flora and rocks heated by phaser fire—it should last them through the night, though he hopes it won’t come to that.

A meteoroid skirts along the planet’s atmosphere, ionizing into hues of blue-green space dust— _magnesium_ , he thinks, before he catches sight of his boyfriend over the warmth of the fire. Sebastian has a self-satisfied grin on his face, as if catching him stargazing still came as a surprise.

Above them the sky flared and faded with curtains of carmine and green and neon-blue, mixing together into pinks and yellows at every point of convergence between the planet’s magnetic field and the solar wind shockwaves.

He smiles, cheeks heating around the bite of cold. “San Francisco doesn’t get auroras.”

Sebastian considers this for a moment or two, while he uses a hyperspanner on the emergency transponder he removed from the shuttle. 

A shuttle Sebastian crash landed rather unsubtly in the middle of an uncharted jungle.

Part of his ongoing Starfleet training required several hours at the helm of a type-6 shuttlecraft and familiarizing himself with its onboard telemetry—Sebastian jumped at the opportunity to teach him, using it as an excuse for them to spend time together while on duty.

Unfortunately an unexpected geomagnetic storm shut down the warp engine and knocked out all communications; they’d hurtled toward the giant M-class planet McKinley orbited with only sublight propulsion to slow their descent. 

If it hadn’t been for Sebastian’s innate piloting skills they never would’ve made it to the surface in one piece. 

Mostly one piece, as the shuttle lost all power, their emergency transponder stopped working, and they’d both sustained injuries on impact.

“What about Betazed?” Sebastian asks, his tone taking on a more serious note.

Aurora noise hissed 70 meters overhead, the cold night formed an inversion layer of charged particles, discharging as it collided with solar particles.

Even he knew the sound of a trained Starfleet office trying to distract him. 

“How bad is the pain?” he asks and gets up, picking up his medical tricorder.

“I’m fine,” Sebastian lies, the anger in him flaring with the same red intensity of the aurora, and with it his mounting frustration—self-blame fitted Sebastian like his tailored Starfleet uniform, now hanging in tatters around his shoulders, and nothing he said would undo the guilt that festered inside him.

What he could do consisted of keeping them alive until they got back to the ship, where the doctor could help with the proper instruments. He scans Sebastian’s ribs again; the osteogenic stimulator helped but it hadn’t repaired all the damage, nor had the ten cc’s of terakine taken away all the pain. But as far as emergency medicine went, it would do.

Sebastian knew that, too. 

“You should get some rest.”

“I need to get this fixed.” Sebastian sighs. “I don’t plan on overstaying our welcome.”

Right on cue, one of the marsupials they detected earlier screeches somewhere up high. 

If they wanted to get out of here Sebastian had to boost the transponder’s signal to get through the planet’s dense ionosphere, but until the storm in the upper atmosphere abated McKinley couldn’t send another shuttle after them. 

He draws a hand through Sebastian’s hair. “You wanted us to spend more time together.”

“Blaine Anderson.” Sebastian grins, receptive to this kind of distraction. “You’re not actually suggesting we have sex on an alien planet.”

Head shaking, Blaine snorts, “No”, resisting the urge to poke at Sebastian’s ribs. It would serve him right, flirting with him in a cold jungle on an unexplored world, surrounded by alien possums.

He kisses Sebastian’s cheek. 

“We could cuddle for warmth, though.”

  
  


**\- fin -**


End file.
